Constructed Mythology:Administrative tasks
Hello, I am Mighty Erick, founder of Pegasus, the wiki for Constructed Mythologies. Well, I can not see the future, so I can not say I will be always here to manage this project. So it is a manual for future administrators of this wiki, please read carefully, it is a list of tasks you should perform if you are the new "priest" of this "temple": * Firstly, Remember: Pegasus will never accept non original content. It is like a temple for the Muses, so it is totally devoted to the purest inspiration. Thus Pegasus will never accept fan fiction on any media franchise, nor copied content from external sources. Any creation on Pegasus is supposed to have being totally born from the inspiration of its author(s). Remember that. * Content checking: As Pegasus's administrator, you will have to check any submitted content on Special:Recent Changes in order to speedly delete any spam, gibberish page, coarse content, attacks on real-world religions or evidently unoriginal content (i.e. fan fiction, copied content from external places). * Images managing: Pegasus's creations may be illustrated with drawings, preferably hand-made ones. It is better if every author draws illustrations for his creations by himself. But if an author is unable to draw pictures, he can ask for help to one of the Illustrators, and he will draw the images following the given description. Sometimes, people submit images that evidently were not drawn by them (they would be from movies, games, or "somewhere" in the web). You should talk to the illustrators' team so they can replace the images with original creations with the collaboration of the author. * Content managing: Pegasus accepts any kind of original creative content if it has at least some elements from fantasy, lore and/or mythology (i.e. gods, magic, dragons, fairies, warriors, enchantresses, elves). Sometimes, people submit content that has nothing to do with myths or fantasy. You will have to tag the content with a template (i.e. Sci-fi template, Siren template, Dragon template) to ask the submitter to move the content to another Pegasus-related project so you can delete it with no loss of content. You can also leave him a message on his talk page if he has an username. After the content has being moved, you can proceed to delete it from here. * Updating: As administrator, you will have to update the Main Page's Realms List each time a new creation starts. The active, highly illustrated creations go top, the drawingless, about to abandoned creations go down. Some time people come, start a project but then never come back, so I suggest you to wait until the person has given signs of true interest on Pegasus (i.e. he has started to upload his drawings or he has created an user page) and his project is worth enough to be included in the list (like if it has at least two pages or it has a drawing on it). Projects with high amounts of predefined texts are not recommended to be listed until author gets rid of that text. Thanks for keeping the flame of Pegasus alive. I hope the Muses will bless you. [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 22:03, 23 September 2008 (UTC)